


Sam's True Mate

by darkroses



Series: True Mates [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angry Sam, Dean Being an Asshole, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied Relationships, John Being an Asshole, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Sam, Sexism, Sick Sam Winchester, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroses/pseuds/darkroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John pulled over to a roadside motel and looked at his youngest son. Then he turned his attention to Dean. He gave Dean a sharp look and said firmly, “Tell me that is not your omega.” </p><p>Dean looked grief stricken. He shook his head and whispered, “I do want him. I always wanted him to be mine but what will that do to him?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's True Mate

Sam rested his head against the window in the backseat of the Impala. His dad and Dean were up front talking about who knows what. All he knew was that he felt itchy and sticky. He was hot and probably running a fever if his raging headache was anything to go by. Sam sighed and snapped, “Will you two shut up?” After the words left his mouth, Sam realized that wasn’t a very nice thing to say.

His dad reprimanded him first, “Sammy, you do not tell us when to be quiet and you never talk to an alpha like that. Do you understand?”

Sam glared at his father but didn’t bother to lift his head off the window. He snapped back, “Oh, I’m sorry I forgot I was the family dog. Oh wait, you and Dean hate dogs.” He added sarcastically, “This dog wants you to shut the fuck up.”

That sent his father into a full alpha rage which didn’t help Sam’s headache and more importantly Sam didn’t care. “Samuel,” his father bellowed in his alpha voice, “Silence and behave like a proper omega.” Omegas weren’t supposed to be able to resist that but Sam wasn’t a normal omega. No, Sam was strong or at least he told himself that. His dad’s alphas voice and every other alpha on the planet could not order him around.

Because of this comforting fact, Sam smirked despite it causing his head to ache more and said, “Fuck you.”

The car started to slow and Sam wondered if his dad was going to try to beat him into being the proper omega. Instead, as the car slowed, Dean spoke. Dean was the exception to every alpha on the planet. He couldn’t disobey Dean. Of course, Dean didn’t come off like a domineering jackass either. His voice was still firm and a full alpha, “Sammy, you will use more respectful language. No one is swearing at you so we would appreciate it if you didn’t use that sort of language with us.”

Sam moved his head off the glass and tucked his chin against his chest. He knew his scent was changing to regret and shame. The pain and discomfort he was feeling were still mixed in his scent. Meekly Sam said, “Sorry Alpha.”

John grumbled, “How do you always have that effect on him?” Sam wanted to say it was because Dean wasn’t a dick, but Dean ordered him to be respectful and Sam couldn’t think of a respectful way to tell his dad that he was a dick. Therefore Sam remained silent with his head still tucked against his chest.

Dean sighed and said tentatively, “I don’t think he is feeling well.” Then Dean ordered, “Sammy, are you feeling okay? What do you need?” Sam’s heart fluttered a little because someone cared about what he needed.

John snapped again, “We’re not going to give him anything. If he wants something, he has to earn it.” Ah, that was his dad. All order and no perks.

Sam responded quietly to Dean because Dean asked him a question. “I have a headache, my skin is itchy and I think I am running a fever. I’m sorry for being rude, Alpha. I just want it to be quiet so I can rest.” Sam hated how Dean could turn him completely submissive.

Dean reached his arm back and put a finger under Sam’s chin. He tilted Sam’s head up and smiled at the omega. Gently he said, “Okay Sammy, I will talk to Dad about finding us a place to stop for a few days. I think your heat is coming. Now, I want you to be quiet and lay down on the seat. Dad and I will try to keep our voices down but you have to do your part by being a good omega. Got it?”

Sam nodded in Dean’s hold and muttered, “Yes Alpha. Sorry, Alpha.” Sam moved and slowly laid down on the seat. The action made his head spin.

++

Dean turned back in the seat once Sam settled down. He glanced at his dad and spoke quietly, “I know we’re on our way to hunt but one of us needs to stay with Sammy during his heat.”

John glanced back at his son and shook his head. He knew what heat meant. It meant Sam had sniffed out his true mate and John had a pretty good guess who that was. There was only one alpha that Sam ever listened to and that was Dean. Omegas are programmed to obey all alphas unless they know on a subconscious level who their mate is. Then they will only obey that alpha.

John sighed and whispered, “Dean, have you heard the theory of true mates?”

Dean shook his head no and John told Dean everything he knew. Despite being angry at Sam, John kept his voice as a whisper. Sam had obeyed Dean so that should be rewarded.

John was not expected Dean’s shocked and loud reply, “What? You think I should mate Sammy? He is my brother!”

This outburst was immediately followed by whimpering from Sam. Then his youngest son’s scent changed again to one of sorrow and rejection. Sam was sobbing in the backseat. Whether Sam realized Dean was his mate or not, John didn’t know. At least on a base level, Sam knew and he knew that Sam’s instinct was taking over with his heat. Sam’s rational mind wouldn’t be processing the events until much later.

John pulled over to a roadside motel and looked at his youngest son. Then he turned his attention to Dean. He gave Dean a sharp look and said firmly, “Tell me that is not your omega.”

Dean looked grief stricken. He shook his head and whispered, “I do want him. I always wanted him to be mine but what will that do to him? He is so independent. I don’t want to take away his life.”

John sighed, “Dean, you’ve always cared for him. Why would being his mate change anything?”

++

His father’s words echoed in his head as Dean dragged a distressed and whimpering omega out of the backseat of the car. He was glad no one was around because it probably looked like they were kidnapping an omega. He herded Sam in the room. He actually had to hold Sam around the waist and drag him in.

Once he was inside with Sam and their dad was blocking the door, Dean let Sam go. Sam scurried away from him. It was clear that Sam was still upset. Sam backed away until his back hit the opposite wall of the room. He was shaking and crying. Dean was longing to comfort the distressed omega but he knew Sam wasn’t having any of it.

Dean debated about how best to calm Sam. He decided on using his special alpha powers that his father was so sure he had. It would be the quickest way to put to rest the whole true mate bullshit. Pointedly Dean stated, “Omega calm down.”

Surprisingly, Sam did start to calm down but he Dean could still smell the rejection on Sam.

Dean asked calmly, “Sammy, who is your true mate?” According to his father, Sam’s hindbrain would know the answer and be able to relay it. Dean doubted any of this but it was better to see.

Sam whined. It was a high pitch whine of distress and sorrow. Dean winced because if the cops got called over a distressed omega they could be in trouble and Sam could be taken away. Dean did not want Sam assigned to another alpha. Then through Sam’s whining, he said, “Dean?. Alpha… Left.”

Dean took a step toward Sam and the omega stared at him with wide fearful eyes. He reached out a hand and said softly, “I’m not rejecting you. Come here, come to your alpha.” Sam eyed him for a moment. Dean hadn’t ordered Sam using his alpha voice. Sam could still disobey. It could tell Sam was thinking about disobeying. Then Sam took a step toward Dean. Then another and another until finally, Dean was able to wrap his arms around the upset omega.

He held Sam tightly in his arms and listened to Sam sniffle. Dean softly kissed the top of Sam’s head and said quietly, “Good boy, Sammy. Good boy.” Sam’s scent changed again with the praise to one of happiness but Dean could still smell loss on Sam.

++

After their dad left Dean watched Sam for a few moments. He was sitting on the bed now but he was holding Sam. Dean didn’t want to do anything Sam didn’t want but Sam felt very hot. He knew Sam needed a good knotting to bring down the fever. Dean reminded himself that he was the alpha and it was his job to take care of Sammy.

He nudged Sammy and said, “Strip.” Sam looked hesitant but his hands were moving to obey. It only took Sam a few moments to rid himself of his clothing and then Dean could smell Sammy’s slick. Dean groaned loudly and pulled his naked little brother on his lap. He kissed along the side of Sam’s neck as the omega bared his neck. It was an offering.

Dean carefully caressed Sam’s body. His brother was sixteen and hadn’t hit his last growth spurt yet. He was still a little runt but by the size of Sam’s hands, he knew Sam would get taller. He reached down and touched Sam’s cock and stroked it a couple times. Dean had never been with a male omega before and Sam wasn’t lacking. Not that it mattered, Sam would never fuck anything or anyone. Most alphas had the penis and testicles removed on male omegas. It caused the female hormones to become stronger and gave the omega a much more feminine appearance. Dean wasn’t sure if he wanted to do that to Sam or not.

After a couple moments of stroking Sam, Dean moved his hand around to Sam’s asshole. It was leaking slick onto Dean’s jeans but he didn’t care. Gently Dean pushed a finger in and he moaned at the feeling of wet heat around his finger. Sam, for his part, seemed nervous. Dean ordered, “Relax omega. Let your alpha knot and claim you.”

Sam relaxed and Dean slowly worked three fingers in. Sam remained silent and only offered little gasps from time to time. After Dean was sure Sam was ready, he removed his fingers from Sam and tapped Sam’s hip with the slick covered fingers. He ordered, “Get up on the bed and present.” Sam silently obeyed and crawled on the bed. He lowered his chest and head down to the mattress with his ass on full display.    

Dean groaned at the sight and unbuckled his pants. He didn’t shed his clothing rather he just pulled his dick out and got behind Sam. Dean grabbed hold of Sam’s hip and thrust in with one solid stroke. He started pumping his dick in and out. It felt nice and warm. It was perfect. Dean disconnected the part of his brain that told him he was fucking his brother. He just focused on fucking his mate.

Sam remained close to silent under him. Little gasps here and there were all that could be heard. Dean leaned down and buried his face in Sam’s neck. That was when he smelled fear on Sam. Dean quickly pulled out and pulled Sam over. Sam didn’t say anything to the action. He didn’t sigh in relief or protest.

Dean laid down next to Sam and held the omega. He said carefully, “Talk to me, Sammy. Tell me what is going on in that messed up a little head of yours.” Dean laced this request in his alpha voice so Sam would have to obey.

Sam frowned and stated slowly, “At school, they have classes for omegas about mating. They tell us what we’re supposed to do and how we’re supposed to act. They said that if an omega didn’t behave properly during. mating that the alpha would leave or not be faithful.”

Dean kissed the side of Sam’s face and said quietly, “That is bullshit, Sam. Is that why you’re afraid?” Sam nodded pathetically and Dean had an idea. He propped himself up on one arm and said, “How about you tell me what you want and we do that way? So you have the control.”

Sam did sigh with that statement and he threw an arm over his face. Sam muttered, “Dean, you don’t get it, do you? I am an omega. I am supposed to obey you. After I am claimed by you, I legally cannot do anything without your approval that includes taking a piss and getting a drink of water in most states. The only exception is in the cases of neglect and abuse. So if you knotted another omega it would break out mating bond and free me.”

Dean moved and straddled Sam. He leaned down and kissed Sam’s nose. He put a hand over his heart and said playfully but still in his alpha voice, “Sammy, you have my blanket permission to piss, shit, and drink water whenever you want.”

Sam laughed slightly and said, “Thanks, Dean.” Sam paused and seemed to be thinking about something. Then he stammered out, “Are you going to breed me?”

Dean winced at the wording. He knew that breeding a male omega was dangerous as Hell. The birthing process usually proved fatal for both omega and baby unless a cesarean was done. Dean ran his hand over Sam’s flat belly. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to be responsible for scars covering Sam’s belly. Someday, he would want to see those scars on Sam’s body as a sign that Sam gave him heirs but not right now. Not when Sam hadn’t even grown into his giant hands.

Dean kissed Sam’s nose again and said thoughtfully, “Not right now but later you will have my children.” He ran a hand over Sam’s belly and said, “I will feel my baby inside this belly and you’ll bare your belly for me every day.” Then Dean ran up a hand to Sam’s nipple. He twisted Sam’s nipple for a moment and caused the omega to whimper, “You’ll nurse my children with these nipples. You’ll be a good omega caretaker to them and I will be a good father to them. I will raise them to be strong just like you.”

Sam smiled but it was a nervous smile. Sam’s hair was sticking to his head with the fever. Dean brushed it out of Sam’s face and leaned down to kiss Sam’s lips. The omega has hesitant but opened his mouth easily for Dean to taste. Sam even returned a couple small pecks but never got more adventurous than that. When Dean pulled away Sam asked, “Can I be their parent too? I don’t.. Never mind Alpha. I’m sorry.”

Dean sighed and kissed the side of Sam’s face. He liked the feeling of Sam’s warm body in his arms but his dick was hurting and he really wanted to get back to claiming Sam. Calmly Dean said, “Omega caretaker is much more important than a parent, Sammy. You make sure the child is clean, fed, and healthy. I make sure the child grows up to respect others and is responsible without your role the child wouldn’t survive for me to parent. They will always treat you with respect, Sammy, always.”

Dean reached down his hand and started stroking Sam to move this conversation in a better direction. Sam went stiff again and Dean knew he wasn’t happy. He nudged Sam a little and then Sam admitted, “I want to be equal to you.”

Only Sam would want to have a conversation about alpha and omega equality during his first heat when he was supposed to be claimed by his alpha. Dean hated the idea of Sam being equal to him. No, it was beyond hate. He despised the idea. Dean grumbled, “No Sammy, I am the alpha. As you said, I am the one in charge. I will always respect you and treat you well. I promise.”

Sam sighed and turned away so his back was facing Dean. The action made the alpha side of Dean angry. He buried down the urge to tell Sam to turn back around. His little brother could be such a pain in the ass. Although, this did give Dean a nice view of Sam’s ass. Sam muttered, “So are you going to put a dog collar on me and drag me around on a leash? Or brand me? Or tattoo me? Or are you just going to carve your name into my skin with a knife?”

Dean sat up on the bed with that. He said in disbelief, “What the fuck, Sam? Where did you come up with that?”

Sam did turn around. His eyes were wet with tears. Sam was going to start crying again. “I go to omega school, Dean. I see that every single day.”

Dean pulled Sammy into his arms and said adamantly, “Sammy, I would never do any of those things without your permission. Some states do require a collar and you know that. You have a collar in your bag that would be the only time I would require that you wear it. Okay? You’re okay, you’re still going to be my little brother. You’re still going to go to school and be a pain in Dad’s ass. You can still do anything you want to. I will just oversee it.”

Sam nodded and asked innocently, “Like be a father… A parent.”

Dean paused and relented, “Yes Sammy, you can be a parent.”

Sam beamed and kissed him deeply. Dean was silently thankful for getting back on track with this whole mating thing. He kissed Sam for a few minutes then he moved Sam back into a present pose and slid back in. Dean started thrusting again and it didn’t take long for his knot to start to catch.

He was wrapped up in his own pleasure and hearing little whimpers from Sam that he was elated. Dean’s knot locked inside of Sam and then he leaned down to Sam’s neck. On the tender piece of flesh between the neck and shoulder, Dean bit down. Sam cried out as blood filled Dean’s mouth. Dean pulled his mouth away from the bite and licked the wound. “Mine.”

++

Dean was a liar. Sam hated liars. Exactly two hours after they mated, Dean had a fucking collar put around his neck. Sam hated it. What he hated more was biology. His alpha had told him to strip and had not given him permission to redress. Granted, he was still in heat but that didn’t mean he wanted to run around naked all the time.

Sam glared at Dean and asked angrily, “Why do I have to be naked?”

Dean sighed, “What did they tell you about mating and heat, Sammy?”

Sam narrowed his gaze and recited, “An omega is an object for an alpha’s pleasure. An omega should never speak unless spoken to. An omega should never express want or opinion. During heat, an omega should maintain the present pose at all times. An omega should never leave that pose unless requested by the alpha. An omega should never ask for food or water during a heat. Those things are given at the alpha’s discretion. An omega should be naked at all times, even when the omega is not in heat.” Sam paused and said. “That was at the beginning of every school day. We then had to strip out of our clothes and crawl to our classes.”

Dean stared at Sam in shock and whispered out, “Jesus, I had no idea. You can get dressed, Sammy.” Sam nodded and went to his duffel. He pulled out a shirt and a pair of boxers. He didn’t feel like wearing a lot, he just wanted to be covered.

After he was dressed, Sam sat back down on the bed with a book. Sam started to read. It was an adventure novel. It took his mind off of heat, being claimed, and everything else wrong in his life.

Dean announced after a few moments of silence, “You’re not going to school anymore. You can be home schooled, but you’re not going to be naked in front of anyone but me and Dad.” Sam cringed because he did not want to be naked around his father.

++

Four days later Sam’s heat ended. Sam still wore the collar around his neck. He wasn’t happy about it but he wore it. Whenever they were out in public, Dean kept a hand on the nape of his neck. It was annoying and embarrassing but Dean wisely ordered him into silence. Sam didn’t like being unable to talk.

They were at a diner with their dad. Sam was on the inside of the booth and Dean kept his hand on the back of his neck. Sam was hopeful Dean would remove the hand once their food arrived but he didn’t doubt Dean’s ability to eat with one hand. The waitress had already stopped by and they ordered drinks. Well, Dean ordered his drink. Dean got him milk which he never drank and he wasn’t sure if he could stomach all that dairy right now.

Sam could hear his dad tapping his fingers on the table and it was grating on his nerves. Then his dad spoke carefully, “Dean, Sam doesn’t smell… happy. He smells of distress and agitation. What happened?”

Sam wanted to say Dean was being a possessive ass which Sam was fairly certain Dean learned from their dad but he was banned from speaking. Dean sighed and finally removed his hand from the back of Sam’s neck. Sam scooted away from Dean in the seat as far as it would allow. He pressed his body up against the cool wall and wrapped his arms around himself.

Now his dad sounded critical, “Dean, I know Sam can be a handful but this isn’t right. Why won’t Sam speak?”

Dean shrugged and said flatly, “I ordered him not to speak. He’s mad because I told him he has to wear a collar and he isn’t going to school anymore.” Dean paused and reached over and cupped Sam’s genitals through his clothes. He grinned and gave them a hard squeeze. He said, “I haven’t decided what to do with these.”

Sam knew his scent was changing to one of fear and panic. He flinched when his dad said sharply, “Dean, what the Hell has gotten into you? Are you still thinking with your hindbrain? Do. Not. Touch. Sam. Again. Remove all your orders, NOW.”

Dean locked eyes with his dad for a moment then he begrudgingly said, “Fine.” Then he turned to Sam and said, “You don’t have to obey my orders, omega.”

Sam felt the invisible bonds being removed and he started sobbing in relief. He reached up a hand and fumbled with removing the collar. Once it was lost he tossed the collar on the table. Sam saw the look of shock on Dean’s face, but he didn’t care. For once, Sam wanted his dad. He slipped under the table and crawled up on the other side of the booth into his dad’s waiting arms.

He pushed his nose into his dad’s neck and smelled the safety. Sam whispered to his dad, “I was so scared.”

His dad rubbed gentle circles on Sam’s back while giving Dean a death glare and reassured Sam. “I know, my sweet omega son. You’re okay, no one is going to hurt you. You’re safe. I promise. It’s my job to keep you safe.”

++

John sent Dean on a supply run two days away to calm down. He had heard of alphas becoming overly possessive of omegas after mating. He just didn’t expect it with Dean. They were, thankfully, in one of the most liberal states. Dean didn’t own Sam and Sam was close to equal to Dean. Sam could leave and live on his own. If Sam had children, they would have to share custody. It was as good of a place as any to settle down.

He rented an apartment and now they were at the discount store in the nesting section. Omegas needed a nest, he knew this, and he just deprived Sam of it in the past. That was probably why he got cursed out by his omega son on nearly a daily basis. John prompted Sam to pick out what he wanted for his nest.

Sam seemed hesitant which John could understand. The kid never had anything more than a few changes of clothes. Sam looked at him and asked sincerely, “Why are you doing this for me?”

John put a hand on Sam’s shoulder and said calmly, “Dean and I should have been taking care of you all along and we weren’t. We want to try to do better.”

In the end, Sam picked out a couple blankets and a few pillows of different shapes. He let Sam pick out the sheets for his bed and the comforter. They were back home after a quick stop at the laundromat to wash everything. John had a mattress delivered for each of the bedrooms yesterday, for now, the boys wouldn’t share a room.

John poked his head into Sam’s room and saw that Sam took his bed off the frame and pushed the mattress in the corner of the room. Sam was building his nest. John noticed his shirt from yesterday was in the nest as was one of Dean’s dirty shirts. It made John smile so he left his son to nest.

++

The couple days Dean spent away from Sam allowed him to clear his head and he realized he was being an asshole to Sam. The very fact that he spoke about getting Sam’s dick removed was a little extreme and he went back on some of his promises to Sammy.

When Dean arrived home, he got lectured by his dad. Then he found Sammy in his nest. It was cute. He had never seen Sam in a nest before. Dean kicked off his shoes and asked politely, “Can I come in your nest so we can talk?”

Sam eyed him for a moment and then nodded his head. His brother bookmarked his book and scooted over to make room for Dean. Dean crawled in the nest and wrapped his arms around Sammy. He took in the scent of Sam as buried his nose in Sam’s hair. Sam was using a different shampoo. This one smelled fruity.

Dean whispered, “I’m sorry, Sammy. I wasn’t being nice to you. I am supposed to cherish and nurture you.”

Sam shrugged and asked hesitantly, “So are you going to have parts of me removed? I know, you like girls better. It will make me look more girly.”

Dean snuggled Sam a little more and shook his head no, “No because you don’t want that. I would... like that but I think you would be upset about it.”

Sam closed his eyes and said quietly, “I found an online high school to go to. Dad enrolled me so you don’t have to send me to omega school anymore and I will be here for you. I have an appointment on Monday to get on birth control. I read about it and some of the birth control will suppress my male hormones so I may be able to look more feminine without surgery. However, I am not willing to do that. I want to be me.”

Dean smiled and kissed the back of Sam’s neck. He snuggled into Sam and said, “Good, it is good you’ve thought about this.” Dean ran a finger around Sam’s neck and asked, “What about your collar?” Dean was sad that Sam was rejecting what he wanted but he knew Sam had his reasons.

Sam shook his head no, “I won’t wear one.”

++

After that heat, Sam never had another one. Sam shied away from Dean whenever they got near each other. Their dad gave Sam control over his body and sex life. Sam never asked to have sex with Dean again. Of course, Sam never asked the first time either. Sometimes during moments that Dean treasured, Sam would let him into his nest, but most times Sam didn’t. Sam spent most of his time in his nest either reading or doing homework. There was a window near Sam’s nest and Dean would often see Sam gazing out the window.

It seemed like a lonely life to Dean. Sam didn’t have friends to speak of. No one ever called to speak to Sam on the phone. Sam was alone. Sure, they made sure Sam was fed, clothed, and cared for but something was still missing for his brother.

Dean was heartbroken but not surprised when Sam announced he was going to college in California. Sam didn’t need an alpha there. Reluctantly, Dean agreed to drive Sam to his new dorm. He even agreed to stop at some candy store in a no name town.

Dean sighed, “Explain to me again why we are stopping here?” He did not see the point of this stop and his inner alpha was screaming at him not to stop here.

Sam sighed and rationalized, “They have the best snacks. We stopped here and got a bunch before my first heat. I think I ate them all. The wrappers just smelled… good. I have some of the wrappers in my nest.”

Dean rolled his eyes and got out of the car with his brother. They walked in the candy shop together. Sam was taller than him now and bigger than the average omega. Dean spotted a short alpha on a ladder filling up a jelly bean dispenser. The alpha fell off the ladder when he caught sight of Sam.

The alpha stared at Sam and said wistfully, “You came back. I never thought you’d come back.” Dean could smell Sam’s heat starting again and he saw Sam’s eyes turn gold. Dean looked at the alpha and saw his eyes had changed to gold. Sam and the alpha stared at each other in awe. It was then Dean realized he made a terrible mistake. He was never Sam’s true mate. This alpha in the candy store was.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I got writer's block on my other stories and this happened.


End file.
